He Doesn't Need Fixing, He's Perfect
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a newly graduated teacher, starts a new job at Dalton Academy for Boys. He ends up teaching the 'Ogre' class, the class considered lowest of the low in the school. He encounters homophobia, and works with one student to expose the school.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned in this story._

_A/N. This is just a brief introduction for the story of which the idea would not leave me alone. I wrote this on tumblr first, and now it's here. I feel like I must add I do not support homophobia or segregation based on discrimination. _

_Warning: Eventual teacher!Kurt, student!Blaine in case that icks you. Homophobia, discrimination, segregation. Rating may be bumped up for violence, possibly, I don't know. But it's unlikely to be bumped up for smut. But you never know._

_Chapter one_

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel. And this is the story of my time at Dalton Academy For Boys._

It was Kurt's first day as a newly graduated teacher, and he was walking down the corridor towards his new classroom. Accompanying him was another teacher, who was explaining to him about his new class. She was explaining the different classes to him. She said there was the 'Hamadryads' class, considered the popular students. They were smart, beautiful, and athletic. The step below the Hamadryads class was the 'Siren' class. These were the jocks and cheerleaders - beautiful, but not all that smart. The step below the Siren class were the 'Alkonost' class. The Alkonost class were the smart kids, but not all that popular or pretty. And at the bottom of the ladder was the 'Ogre' class. This class was considered the lowest of the low.

This is the class Kurt would be teaching.

The teacher showed him into his classroom, handing him a file. She said to him 'This is everything you will need to know about your class. It is detailed why they are in this class. You will work on these things with them in order to cure them.'

Because that's what the Ogre class was. A class kids were put in when the school deemed them broken and in need of fixing.

The teacher said her good byes, and Kurt sat down at the desk. The kids weren't due in for another 30 minutes, so Kurt set to work reading through the file. On each page was a photograph of a different child, accompanied by their name, their age, and the thing that needed 'fixing.' Kurt was flicking through the file, reading things such as 'Dyspraxia', 'Dyslexia' and 'ADHD'. As he was flicking through the file, something on one of the pages caught his eye and he flicked back to it. As he read through the boy's details, his face turned into a frown, because the page said:

Name: Blaine Anderson.

Age: 17.

Illness: Homosexuality.

Kurt read the words in shock, and he knew that his time at this school would be interesting. However, Kurt Hummel had no idea just how much his first teaching job would affect his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned in this story._

_A/N. I do not support homophobia or segregation based on discrimination. This chapter is dedicated to Kara because she is wonderful :)_

_Warning: Eventual teacher!Kurt, student!Blaine in case that icks you. Homophobia, discrimination, segregation. Rating may be bumped up for violence, possibly, I don't know. But it's unlikely to be bumped up for smut. But you never know._

_Chapter two_

Kurt sat at his desk as his class began to file into the room, and his eyes sought out the boy called Blaine. He spotted him walking in at the back of the room, a small boy, but one that held his head high and proud. Kurt smiled to himself; he was happy to see that the boy wasn't letting the school's treatment of him get him down. However, the bruise on the dark haired boy's cheek and the slight limp he walked with suggested things were a lot worse than Kurt originally thought.

Once all his class had got themselves seated Kurt stood up, his eyes scanned the room again, seeking out Blaine. He located him at the back of the classroom, eyes facing the front, notebook and pen always on the desk. When Kurt's eyes found him, Blaine lifted his head just slightly, his eyes meeting Kurt's. Kurt gasped softly; Blaine's eyes were beautiful. Blaine gave a small, albeit confused, smile to Kurt, and Kurt gathered his thoughts and started talking. 'Hi, my name is Mr Hummel. I am your new teacher.'

His first two lessons with the class progressed without much incident; the class appeared to like Kurt and paid attention to him, much to Kurt's relief, and before Kurt knew it, it was time for break. He dismissed the class but said 'Blaine Anderson, could you stay behind for a moment please?'

Blaine stayed sat at his desk, ducking his head until all the other students had left. Kurt set up a chair in front of his desk and said 'Mr Anderson, could you please sit here?' Blaine nodded and stood, making his way to the front of the classroom and sitting straight in his seat, setting his bag by his feet and said 'Is something wrong, Mr Hummel?' Kurt shook his head 'Blaine… can I call you Blaine?' Blaine nodded and smiled softly 'You're the teacher, Mr Hummel. You make the rules around here.'

Kurt nodded and said 'I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I saw you limping when you came into the room, and that bruise looks new.' Blaine smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes 'I'm okay, Mr Hummel. I just tripped over before school, that's all.' Kurt nodded and reached for the file the other teacher had given him 'I'm concerned about you. I don't think you should be in this class.'

At this Blaine looked at his knees and said, almost mechanically, like it had been ingrained in him to say automatically to his teachers 'I deserve to be in this class. I am sick, and I need help.'

Kurt frowned and opened the file, turning the page towards him 'You're gay, aren't you, Blaine?' Blaine nodded once and looked up, his eyes looking at the file in front of him. 'That's why they put me in this class, Mr Hummel. They think I'm ill, and I need healing. But I'm not ill sir, I'm not. I'm normal. Everyone in my life as told me I'm sick. I left my old school and came here because I was being bullied. Only it's just as bad here. And all the teachers are the same here. Is that why you called me back after class, Mr Hummel? So you can call me disgusting too?'

Kurt shook his head 'No, Blaine. I'm not going to call you sick or disgusting. In fact, I'm disgusted by what this school is doing. It's not fair to be treating you this way just because of your sexuality. I don't agree in discrimination. And that's what this school is doing. Not just to you, but to every kid in this class. The other kids did that to you, didn't they? The other classes.'

Blaine hesitated before nodding slowly 'The Hamadryads class did it, Mr Hummel. They all pick on our class, but they target me more ever since I came out. I've been in this class since I came out. Before then, I was in the Hamadryads class. But now they decided I have this illness' he said sarcastically 'I've been stuck in this class, and I'm bullied by people I once called friends.'

Kurt nodded and glanced out of the window to check the corridor was empty before saying softly 'I know what you're going through. I came out when I was a junior. I was bullied even before I came out.' Blaine's eyes widened as he listen to what Kurt said 'You….. you're…. gay?'

Kurt nodded 'I'm gay. But I had friends to help me through the bullying. You, I'm guessing, don't?' Blaine shook his head. 'No, no one cares. Not even the teachers.' Kurt smiled gently at him 'I care, Blaine. And I want to help you. I want to expose this school for what it is. But I'm going to need your help.'

Blaine nodded instantly 'Anything, Mr Hummel. Anything you need.' Kurt smiled 'Brilliant. Let's get to work.'


End file.
